


Bring Me Home for Halloween?

by avalanches



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalanches/pseuds/avalanches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Cop!England and Criminal!America aren’t really dating, but more flirty with each other. So it was going to be Halloween soon, and Officer Arthur Kirkland wondered what that rascal Jones was up to in this spooky season. Promising of sexy time woohoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Home for Halloween?

"I’m going, thank you for taking over my shift!"

The blond German merely sent a grunt his way before pulling his laptop towards him, no doubt going to Skype with his chipper Italian boyfriend to spend the night away. Officer Arthur Kirkland shook his head and tucked his handcuffs into the back pocket of his pants before pulling on his black Burberry, hiding the gun holster strapped to his left thigh. He lifted two fingers and flicked them in a mock salute towards his fellow officer before pulling on his hat and heading out of the police station. 

Once out into cold air, Arthur took in a deep breath of the crisp night air before setting down the road towards his flat. Dinner was going to be leftovers from last night, he decided as his shoes crunched against the snow on the pavement. He pulled out his Blackberry and scrolled through his notes, frowning as he realised that there was one thing not crossed off his grocery list. 

"Ah, I forgot to buy Peter the paint he wanted." 

He headed immediately towards the nearest craft store, which happened to be right beside the bakery he frequented during his trips to work in the mornings. He pushed open the door and was immediately met with a grinning face carved into a pumpkin, with fake cobwebs hanging over the door of the shop.

Oh right, it was this time of the year again. Halloween.

He huffed indignantly as he plucked out a tube of green paint and another tube of yellow and dumped them onto the counter, pulling out his cash card to pay for his purchase. While the cashier, a hyperactive Dane punched numbers into his machine and wrapped up his purchases, his mind drifted to a certain pair of blue eyes, framed with strawberry blond hair topped off with a cheeky wide grin. His face scrunched up into a scowl as the image of Alfred F. Jones popped into his head, the irritatingly handsome face grinning at him.

"Here sir! Thank you very much! Happy Halloween!"

He grabbed the package off the counter and stalked outside the shop, mentally berating himself for thinking of the annoying (yet really attractive) criminal who seriously, would have been better off being on the right side of the law. His thick eyebrows furrowed even more and his eye twitched as he caught his thoughts returning to the ridiculously annoying American heist thief, imagining the electric blue eyes boring into his face. He shook his head and stomped down the street, planning out his schedule for the rest of the night. 

_That’s right Arthur, who cares about one American. You are going to drink your favorite tea after a long hot shower, because you deserve one. You are going to call Peter and read that book that you have really been wanting to—-_

"Ack, wha—" 

"Shh, Artie," a teasing voice, lilted with an American accent drifted into his ears and hot breath caressed his ear as Arthur found himself with his back pressed up against a cold brick wall, one gloved hand pinning his gun hand (damnit) to the wall while the other arm was draped loosely around his waist. The strong, muscled figure that was connected to the hands pressed his smaller, lean body lightly into the wall and another rush of hot air ghosted over his ear as the figure chucked. He recognised that stupid accent and that all too familiar athletic build of a certain American criminal. 

"Bloody wanker, you better let go of me before—"

"Before ya do what, Artie?" Alfred’s voice was teasing, seductive and hot against his cold skin and the crisp cold air of October. He shivered and opened his mouth to snap back a retort at the stupid American before suddenly taking a sharp breath as Alfred chose to nip at the sensitive skin of his earlobe. 

"It’s Halloween soon, Artie. What are ya gonna do? Hole yourself up at home and sip tea like a stuck-up British royal?" Arthur’s teeth pulled lightly at his lower lip in frustration before he chose his words, slightly distracted by the other being so close to him.

"Bloody hell, Jones! I was just walking home! And so what if I am going to do just that? I don’t celebrate Halloween! And oh, just get off me already!"

With that, Arthur brought his knee up, intending to hit the cocky American where it hurt the most and pushed the man off him, getting ready to drop his hand to his gun before he realised that the man had suddenly vanished. He was standing there in the cold, a flush on his cheeks that had absolutely nothing to do with the low temperature and his package for Peter lying just an arm’s reach away from him. He scoffed and picked it up, dusting the snow off it as he adjusted the collar of his coat, turning it up against the cold.

"Stupid American, thinking he can do this to me," he mumbled as he checked his pockets, knowing full well from previous experiences that the American tended to nick a few possessions from him when he cornered the poor British cop. He turned out his pockets, relieved to find his cell phone, his keys, his wallet and even his gun. Standing up, he was ready to go before he realised something. Spinning around in horror, he raked his eyes around the dark alleyway, pupils darting rapidly around looking for that familar lithe muscular figure.

"J-jones! I swear to god, g-give me b-back—"

A chill went down Arthur’s spine as he felt cold metal close around his wrist with a clink before a muscled chest pressed up to his back, a long arm curving its way around his neck to tilt his head up. He hesitantly lifted his eyes up and was instantly snared by those intense electric blues holding his gaze intently as Alfred shifted his other hand up, dangling Arthur’s handcuffed wrist in his face.

"Looking for something Officer Kirkland?" 

Arthur’s legs literally melted when Alfred breathed out his title and he was speechless as the American leaned in towards his face. Alfred smirked as he watched the dazed look on the cop’s face, mentally praising himself for making that decision to jump the officer on his way home. 

All of a sudden, Alfred found himself pushed against the wall as Arthur snapped the other cuff around his wrist, a neutral look on his face as clicked the cuff shut. Alfred shivered as Arthur brought his knee up dangerously close to where his crotch was, humming as he smoothed out his collar like it was one of the most natural things to do. 

"Hmm, Jones I seem to recall you mentioning something about me holing myself in my flat like a typical British snob during Halloween," mused Arthur as he let his knee brush lightly against the front of the American’s pants, ignoring the light gasp that left the cocky blond’s throat. "You seem to be right for once, it is kind of boring," he nonchalantly twisted his wrist that was cuffed to Alfred’s around, watching the picture as though it was an interesting film. Alfred felt a shiver run up his spine, and he kept his eyes locked the usually stuck-up man boldly seducing him. 

"In that case, Alfred F. Jones," the sexy British voice dropped to close to a whisper as the police officer leaned forward, pressing his lips close to the American thief’s ear, his voice dripping his honey and the promise of bedroom activities. Arthur ran a finger across Alfred’s chest, smirking as he felt the usually cocky criminal shiver involuntarily under his bold action. 

"Will you allow me to arrest you so that you can keep me company? During his lovely Halloween season?" 

Alfred decided that he had enough of playing around and keeping his distance from this sexy, tempting British officer that he had his eye on since January. Using his strength to push himself off the wall and impossibly close to the blond officer, he leaned into Arthur, keeping his eyes locked on the bright emeralds that he had been so fascinated with the moment he saw them. 

"If ya willing to take meh home, officer," he drawled out in his natural Southern accent, watching in delight as the police officer tensed up before twisting his wrist around to grab his hand to lead him to his flat. 

If there was one thing that Alfred was sure that he had learned today, it was that Arthur had a thing for his Southern accent. 

Oh, and another was that the British officer had been interested in him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween, because I had a hard time falling asleep before my physics paper. There might just a sexytimes sequel for this in progress on my laptop, I'm not sure. Reviews/comments/kudos are always welcome!


End file.
